


After Party

by meikahidenori



Series: Thunderbirds are go AU [7]
Category: Thunderbird are go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little bit set after Virgil's birthday episode. written for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Party

After party

Virgil 21, John 22

Virgil sank into one of the couches in the living room and tugged at the strings of one of the birthday balloons that was starting to deflate. Well, that was a twenty first he wasn't going to forget in a hurry. A rescue and a life saved and the potential to save many others was a gift worth getting for it - he considered - even if the rest had gone to bed.

“Wow this worked out rather badly.”

Virgil looked up to see John standing there above the chairs. The living room had a platform level cutout in the middle where the main seating area was which while clever in design, was an utter nightmare for anyone half asleep walking around in the dark... it was like stepping into a hole in the middle of the floor.

Virgil noticed his brother was not dressed in his space gear, so John must have touched down before he got home himself, but when he wouldn't have had a clue. He was sure he was talking to him on the return trip from the children's hospital before he landed back home.

“How'd you get home so fast?”

“It might surprise you to know I was talking to you from Thunderbird one.... I just masked the signal to look like it was from five.” John looked smug. “With all the plotting and sneaking around the others had been doing and getting me to distract you I forgot to find time to get out and get your present....” John looked around the room. “Clearly you haven't even started opening any of the others yet.”

“Was thinking of waiting till tomorrow, when they are all awake. Sure it's a day late, however it's more fun when they see everything too.”

“You would know Virgil.” John walked across the floor back towards the stairs that lead down to the kitchen.

“Hey, where you going?” Virgil stood up quickly.

“To get your present. I left it on the kitchen bench while I was cooking.”

“Wait up!” Virgil made a dash up the small stairs and over to his brother to follow him down into the kitchen. “You haven't cooked in like.... Forever!”

“Really? Been that long huh?”

“I'll say. Think you could whip up some of your famous pancakes for me?”

John started to laugh. “Anything for the birthday boy.” he checked his watch. “Still got time before the other thing is ready anyway.”

“Oh?” Virgil seemed intrigued.

“I figured by the time we both got back they would have devoured the cake Grandma bought... so I made another one. Hope you don't mind.”

Virgil chuckled. “Of course not! I only got the tiniest piece of the one she bought thanks to MAX.”

“More than I got.” John shook his head. As he rounded the bench he picked up a fairly thin looking parcel and handed to his younger brother. “Sorry, it's not much, but I didn't have enough time to get something typically big this time.”

“After not seeing you at all last year John, I'm just happy to have you here for my birthday at all.” it wasn't a huge secret that John only ever bought presents out of his own money he earned himself and never borrowed any and the fact John had not worked for the past year due to International Rescue and was exiled on the space station before their father vanished, Virgil was more than happy to accept whatever gift John was able to spend what little cash he had on.

The final insult to the crap he had gone through with their father was that he was left out of the family will – along with Alan amongst other things – so John had no real claim to any of the family fortune. Not that it seemed to bother his brother... far from it, as it meant now that when he had the chance to go on leave he would use the opportunity to do other sorts of work to get some money back in. It wasn't everyone else's idea of a holiday, but John seemed to enjoy keeping himself busy so no one questioned it.

Virgil sat down at the bench on one of the barstools and opened the thin package, careful not to bend it. His eyes opened wide when he saw the paper cover. “You have got to be kidding me!?” Virgil turned it over in his hands then gently sliding his fingers inside the cover, pulled out the large vinyl record a little just to check it out to make sure it was real.

“Do you have any idea how OLD this is?” Virgil was in awe of the gift. “Holy hell it's even signed by him!” he couldn't hide his huge smile.

“I figured you'd like it. There's not many of them around... it's the original nineteen seventy three release too.”

“Thankyou. I absolutely love Ray Charles. One of music's best ever piano players.... I just... WOW.”

“Grandma keeps her old record player down here somewhere.... She always has it on when it's a hot day and we are all by the pool.” John said absently as he was hunting through the cupboards for a frying pan. “Who the heck cooked last? I can't find anything in this kitchen anymore!”

“If you can't find something then it's been thrown out.” Virgil chuckled. “Grandma probably burnt the damn thing so badly it was beyond useable.”

“Then how am I supposed to make pancakes then?”

“You don't have to.... make it an IOU for next time. I'm sure the cake is plenty.” Virgil smiled, standing up and walking over to the book shelf where Grandma usually stashed her portable record player. After a few minutes the amazing sounds of Jazz and soul music filled the kitchen. Virgil even started to sing along till he could smell something nice coming from the oven.

He sat down and watched his brother carefully remove the cake from the pan and put it on the bench between them so it could cool. “You want me to ice it?”

“Nah, a warm freshly made slice is plenty.” Virgil grinned. “You even made my favorite flavor.”

“Yeah for some reason Grandma and nobody else seems to agree with you and me that strawberry is a nice flavour for a cake. I don't know why, it's rather sweeter than chocolate and marbles with other flavours quite well.” John said as he located a cake knife in one of the many draws in the kitchen.

“I always thought it was because the strawberries Grandma buys are always tart as she never gets them in season.” Virgil mused as his brother carefully cut a few slices. “Man does it smell good!”

“Want a hot mug of chocolate to go with that? I distinctly remember I had stashed some white chocolate flavored stuff around here somewhere the other week.” John started rummaging around the kitchen again. “Alan better not have drank it all on me, that stuff was expensive for a tin of that size and it's a bugger to order it.”

“Pantry, second shelf.”

“Ta.” John found the tin and was relieved to find it had yet to be opened. He busied himself in making the drinks then sat beside Vigil on another stool and gave his younger brother a smile.

“Happy birthday Virgil.”

Virgil reached over and hugged his older sibling. “Thank You John.”


End file.
